


Flare Guns

by chaerriepop



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Short One Shot, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerriepop/pseuds/chaerriepop
Summary: Flare Guns by Quinn XCII except it’s 2jin
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 12





	Flare Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Basically really short and sad :/

**Focus on you in the light, it helps me fill my emotions**

**Why are we at such a distance?**

**Find ourselves so out of frame**

**This love stays calm in the night, yeah, help me heal and reopen**

**Why are we drifting away from everything we wanted to save?**

Hyunjin stared blankly at the ceiling fan above their shared bed, something about the warm light tones and the constant rhythm of the blades calming her thoughts. She wondered how they got into this position, Heejin on the opposite side of the bed, her back turned to her girlfriend leaving nothing but cold space between them. Maybe Hyunjin should say something, anything to Heejin to try and fix whatever it is they had left, but she doesn’t.

**I told you I'd be down forever**

**Loving you is danger, but it don't feel wrong**

**It's old news, I should look for better**

**Falling back to strangers, leave me hanging on.**

When they first met everything was magical, Heejin was the golden child, the type of girl someone like Hyunjin shouldn’t even be in the same room as. She still remembers the first time she told Heejin that she loved her. It was sometime between midnight and the early hours of dawn sitting on the hood of Hyunjin’s car, the two had snuck out to meet each other for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Heejin” Hyunjin barely whispered as she rolled onto her side to face the girl next to her, “I know I shouldn’t say this but I can’t help it, I love you. I love you now, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I’ll love you forever. No matter how dangerous or reckless it might seem.” She should have known something was off when all Heejin did was kiss her, never saying she loved Hyunjin back. Now all Hyunjin does is look back on that memory and laugh to herself bitterly, thinking of the stranger she used to call her love.

**Flare guns go off in my head, saying not to call you this late**

**Still I dial those numbers every time**

**Why do I replay those messages that you left at the tone last May?**

**Slowly wishing you were never mine.**

Hyunjin knows better, she knows she shouldn’t be holding her phone like it might explode at any moment. She knows she shouldn’t text Heejin, it’s been months since they broke up but she couldn’t help it, tonight she was weak and before she knew it Hyunjin found herself dialing the number she tried so hard to forget. The number that left her with nothing more than a voicemail saying she “Couldn’t do this anymore” and that Hyunjin and her were “Just too different”. Hyunjin quickly hung up the call before Heejin even had the chance to glance at her phone and see someone was calling her. “God I’m so stupid” Hyunjin cried to herself as she wrapped herself up in the blanket Heejin made for her, she wished she never met the other girl.


End file.
